nommitfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Nichdel/ROUND: 5-9 Voting
INFO Quorum is 1. Every player gets 2 Voting Tokens. 1: Nommitia Sanity Part 1 Amend Rule 25 to read: The 'ruleset' is an ordered list of all current rules that must be kept up to date. Rules shall be listed with a) a unique title, b) the text of the rule, and c) a list of links to the results that have changed the rule. Nothing else should be listed with a rule. At the time of passage of this rule change all current rules are listed in the new ruleset. The lower the rule's number, the earlier in the ruleset it is. Amend Rule 7: Replace "The lower a rule's number, the higher its precedence (101 > 102)." with "The earlier a rule is in the ruleset, the higher its precedence. Amend Rule 4's section "Rule Changes" to read: The following are rule changes: * Enacting a rule. By default, new rules shall be added to the end of the ruleset. * Repealing a rule. The rule shall be removed from the ruleset. * Moving a rule. The rule shall be moved from its current location in the ruleset to the one specified. * Amending a rule to read as specified. * Archiving a rule. The newest archived version of a rule shall be kept in a list of archived rules. This shall not affect the rule in the ruleset. * Reverting a rule. The current version of a rule shall be replaced with the archived version of the rule. ---- This is a more clean version of my original Implicit Numbering proposal. As you can see this is the first part of a series, I also plan to: *Clarify the shall must may paradigm to be more effective. *Better organize rule changes, proposals, and related concepts *Probably clean up PAP a bit. *Maybe add one or two more safeguards *Find a usage for archiving/reverting or eliminate them completely. 2: Nommitia Sanity Part 2 Amend "Rule Interpretation" to be titled "Pragmatonic" and read: If it is found that a shall-statement was not correctly followed within the last two rounds, all results of not following the shall statement are treated as not occuring. If it is found that a shall-statement was not followed more than two rounds ago, it shall be treated as a must-statement would be. If it is found that a must-statement was not correctly followed, the results shall be treated as occuring and the player(s) that the must-statement applied to are punishable. Actions described by may-statements are legal game actions. Players must interpret all other statements by their intented and intuitive meanings. Amend "Players and Subtypes of Players" to read: A Player Subtype is a specific set of players that a specific set of statements describe and apply to. Statements describing player subtypes have higher precedence than statements describing players in general, except for those in rule 101. Players may propose rule changes and cast votes in legally described ways. ---- This introduces clear instructions for when to 'reset' the game and when to 'fix' the game if something has gone wrong. The tendency towards pragmatism ensures stability, at the cost of allowing scams contingent on no one noticing. The must-statements also lay the groundwork for a punishment system. A later proposal may define punishment, which could perhaps take away ill-earned rewards. 3: Regular Rounds Amend 29 to read: Play of nommit occurs in games, rounds, and periods. Each game continues until someone wins. Within each game, rounds start every Tuesday and end every Monday. Within rounds, the Proposal Period is from Tuesday until Thursday, the Voting Period is from Friday until Sunday, and the Resting Period is Monday. The Speaker must distribute the proposals within a day of the Voting Period starting. Category:Blog posts